Music is Magic
by PurpleHeart678
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Pitch, and everything seems perfectly fine for the Guardians. But now he's returned, and they must defeat him again, but not without the help from Melinda Bliss, the Spirit of Music, who MiM has also chosen to be the new Guardian. Will Melinda's powers be enough to help the Guardians defeat the Boogeyman once more? (Full sum inside)
1. Prolouge

**10/27/13(Today): (People, I will inform u, I originally wrote this several months ago, but back in Christmas Eve last year, my house got robbed and my laptop was stolen. But don't worry, I got a new one soon after. Luckily, I was able to save some of my stuff, so I'm just gonna give you what I wrote back then. So if anything looks weird, that's why.)**

**12/21/12(Last Christmas): OMG! Guess what? I'm doing another story finally!. Now back in December 21, 2012 (and by the way I'm happy we all survived Dooms Day. Am I right?) I finally got my dad to take me to see Rise of the Guardians. The second it started I knew it was gonna be good, but when I saw the whole thing I thought it was EPIC! Well, people must've loved it cause I saw that there were over 2,000 stories on them, and at least half of them were based of the commercials.(That's what it was like back then) Well, after a while I started thinking about doing my out fanfic on it. So basically all this just popped into my head. So, here it goes!**

**Oh, and I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I do own my OC in this story. But that's all, unfortunately… ****L**

**(Here's the full sum... cause the amount we get for the sums on this site sucks!)**

**It's been a year since the defeat of Pitch, and everything seems alright for the Guardians. But then they hear that their old enemy has somehow returned. They must defeat him again, but not without some help. Help from a certain musical spirit named Melinda Bliss, who the Man in the Moon has chosen to be a new Guardian. Once Jack Frost meets her, things seem to go great for them. Jack is a fun, rebellious, and daring young guardian, and Melinda is a bright, spunky, and adventurous young spirit. But will their relationship remain as friendly guardians, or something far more. And will Melinda's powers be just what the Guardians need to defeat the Boogeyman?**

* * *

Music is Magic

Prologue

_Darkness. My life seemed to be nothing but that. I couldn't see anything. I didn't think I even had eyes, or even a body. All I knew was the empty blackness. I didn't know where I was or if I was alone, and it made me scared. I sat in the dark for who knows how long, waiting for something to happen. Anything._

_Then it did._

_I heard something. Something that was soft, sweet, and so angelic… Music. It wasn't like anything I had ever heard or could ever remember hearing. It was strange, but at the same time, it sounded so familiar to me. What was more, once I heard it, I didn't feel very scared anymore. But wait, if I could hear the music, then I had ears. And if I had ears, then I must have a body. Finally, after discovering that I did have them, I opened my eyes. My vision was so bad that everything was just a big blur. But I could see something big and bright hovering above me. It was the moon. It was glowing so brightly that all the darkness seem to just vanish. Now I really wasn't scared._

_I tried to move any part of my body, but I was too stiff to even flinch. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up by some invisible force. It kept going until I was lifted up into the air. Was I surprised? Yes. But I didn't question it. I felt like it was suppose to be happening._

_As I floated up, I was able to look at my surroundings. I had appeared to be in some sort of canyon; the stone walls were ruff and jagged and some had some small caves. After a few moments, I was finally out of the canyon and was high in the air. I felt like I was so close to the moon that I could almost touch it. During all of this, the sweet music was still playing from who knew were. It was so beautiful, so angelic, that I wasn't scared in the slightest. I felt happy, almost hopeful._

"_Don't worry child…" said a calm, manly voice. "You are save now…"_

_It took me a moment before I realized the voice was coming from the moon itself. Even though I had no idea what was happening, I couldn't help but trust him. I smiled slightly at the moon._

"_Where am I?" I asked. "W-who am I?"_

_I was surprised at how soft and gentle my voice was. I was obviously a girl._

"_You'll know where you are in time," the moon continued. "Your name is Melinda Bliss, and you have been chosen to be the Spirit of Music. You will bring joy and happiness to children everywhere with your love of music."_

_Once again, I couldn't help but trust them. I sighed deeply, smiled, and nodded slowly. Then I felt myself slowly being lowered to the ground. Instead of being lowered back into the canyon, I was placed gently on the soft, grassy ground. I wobbled a bit when I was first put down, but I managed to keep my balance. I looked back up at the moon, almost expecting him to say something. But he remained silent. I continued to stare up at him, the silence stretching further. I gave him one kind smile before turning and walking into the forest._

"_My name is Melinda Bliss…" I said to myself. "And I am the Spirit of Music…"_

* * *

**So, that's all i got so far. I'm still working on the first ch, but i'll have it up soon. So, if you like this so far, hang in there, and i'll have it up soon. Bye!**


	2. A New Friend

**Hey peoples! I've already finished the first chapter to my first _RofG_ fanfic! I've been working hard on it and other things too! So, i hope you enjoy this and how i start it. It's been a while since i have actually watched the movie, but i think i got it right. Well, read on!**

* * *

A New Friend  
Ch. 1

Jack's P.O.V

I sat behind a bush, looking over to see the supposedly empty area, which was covered in over a foot of snow that I provided that morning. From the other side of the area, I could see small figures from just outside the other snow-covered bushes. I laughed, then slowly floated over to a few bushes where a few kids sat, hiding, holding good sized snowballs in their hands.

"Jack, over here!" a boy called quietly, looking up at me.

I looked down to see my friend and first believer, Jamie Bennett. He was clutching two snowballs in his hands, smiling up at me. I lowered myself down so I was kneeling in front of him.

"What's the status, buddy?" I asked.

"They've got at least a dozen more snowballs than us, and they got three extra teammates," Jamie replied, but he smiled. "But I'm not worried. We got you on our team."

"You know it!"

I gave my staff a slight wave and a few dozen snowballs appeared. Jamie and his teammates smiled, grabbing several in their small hands.

"I'll see if the cost is clear."

I slowly crouched on the side of a bush, poking my head out. At first, nothing happened. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small snowball fly straight towards my direction. I ducked, and the ball exploded as it hit the bush. I smirked.

"FIRE AT WILL!" I yelled.

At once, all the kids stood up from their hiding spots and started throwing their snowballs at each other. I laughed as I rose up in the air and started throwing my own, and never missing a single one. I knocked several kids down on their backs, and they laughed before getting up and continuing the fight.

Hours had passed, and with it, came at least five more snow-battles. No one had realized how late it had gotten. By the time our last battle was finished,(with my team as the winner, of course) the sun was already starting to set.

"We better get home," said one of Jamie's friends. "Our parents will be worried."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you should go now."

"Aw, c'mon…" Jamie wined. "One more round, please, Jack?"

I smiled, and I ruffled his now windswept hair.

"As much as I'd love that, bud, we'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine…"

I patted Jamie's head as him and his friends started to walk away. They all waved and called out goodbyes to me. I smiled and waved back as I watched them crawl up the snowy hill, and soon vanish. When they did, I couldn't help but feel upset. Yes, I knew that Jamie and his friends would return tomorrow as soon as they could, but I still, I couldn't help the feeling. It had been so good to be believed in, and I never wanted it to end.

As the minutes stretched on, the sun continued to descend on the area. The sky turned dark, and stars started to show above. I looked up, and stared at them, noticing a few streams of Sandy's dream sand had already started to appear. I smiled, and started to head up the hill and was about to call the wind, when I heard it.

A soft, melodic voice, whispering with the whistling wind. A voice, that was obviously singing. I inhaled the cool air as I whipped around. There was nobody there, but I could defiantly hear someone singing. Due to them being so far away, the words were indistinguishable, but I could still hear the voice against the wind. I wasn't sure what to do, but curiosity got the better of me, and I started to head into the trees where the voice was coming from.

For a while, the tune and pitch stayed the same, but after ages of walking, it started to get louder. Then, after what felt like forever, I finally heard what they were singing, coming in as a distant echo.

"_If I die young, bury me in sand, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song… The sharp knife, of a short life… Well, I've had, just enough time…"_

The voice clearly belonged to a girl, and it was probably the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It was gentle, smooth, and so angelic it sounded almost inhuman. And yet, I couldn't decided who else or what else it could've belonged to.

"_I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger. I've, never known the love of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand. There's a, boy here in town, says he'll love me forever, and who would've thought forever could be severed by, the sharp knife, of a short life… Well, I've had, just enough time…"_

I started to follow the direction in which the voice was coming from. As I did, it slowly got louder and louder, the voice sounding like less of an echo, and more like the owner was almost right next to me.

"_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner, and, maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing. Funny when you're dead that people start listening…"_

I turned in the direction the voice was coming from and stood still. There, just ahead of me, there was a small clearing in between the trees where a few stumps rested, all along a large cave-like rock, almost covering the entire perimeter. Right in the middle, sitting on a stump, was the girl, and obviously the owner of the voice. As I neared closer towards her, she continued to sing.

"_If I die young, bury me in sand, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song… The sharp knife, of a short life… Well, I've had, just enough time…"_

As she finally finished her beautiful song, I finally reached the clearing, just a foot inside. I could tell just by looking behind her that she was much older than I thought. In fact, she looked like she was my age(well, _physically_, of course). I knew she would not see me, not many teenagers could, if any of them did. And then I wondered, what would a teenaged girl be doing in the middle of the forest late at night when it was freezing outside? I dismissed this however, and smiled at her, clapping my hands together lightly, for I knew she wouldn't hear me. But then, I heard her give a small laugh.

"Are you gonna come out and say 'hi', or are you gonna stand there and watch me all night?"

I froze. How did she know I was there? Could she possibly sense my presence, even if she couldn't see me? I had no time to answer my own questions, for at that moment, the girl stood up, and I noted she was taller than I thought, but still probably about 2 inches shorter than me. She turned on the spot and looked directly at me.

She was, in one word, beautiful. No, more than that, absolutely stunning! Her skin was fair, but very tanned, as though she spent a lot of time out in the sun. She had long, dark, flaming red hair that was straight and seemed to reach her mid-back. She had two large, almond-shaped eyes the color of bright hazel, lined with thick, black eye lashes, and were sparkling with warmth and kindness. She had a small button nose, plump cheekbones that where slightly rosy, and a pair of full, luscious lips that were a dark, rosy pink. Her cloths were the next thing I noticed. She was wearing thick black pants that went below her ankles and seemed to hug her figure, which looked very curvy. Under the ends of the pants, I could see what looked like black, cool-styled boots that probably went up to her mid-thy. She had on a dark brown jacket with the first two buttons undone, and I could see a magenta colored shirt underneath. She was also wearing a long, thick, white scarf around her slender neck.

For a few moment, we stood there, staring at each other. Or at least, I thought she was staring at me, but she didn't say anything that would tell me she could see or hear me. I sighed, figuring she might not actually see me. I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

I stopped in my tracks. Slowly, I turned to look back at her, and saw, to my surprise, that she had taken a few steps closer to me, one of her hands slightly outstretched.

"W-What…?" I stuttered.

"I said where are you going?" the girl repeated. "I mean, one minute your standing here watching me, and the next you just gonna leave without even saying 'hi'? What's with that?"

I stood stalk-still, unable to move. I almost couldn't believe it.

"C-Can you hear me…?" I asked her.

"Uh, yes," she said, simply.

"Can you…see me…?"

"Yes," she repeated, looking at me strangely.

A wave of happiness seemed to wash over me. This was the first teenager who could ever see me, and she didn't seem surprised or shocked in any way!

Without thinking, I dropped my staff and ran up to her. I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around, laughing loudly.

"Whoa- Hey-" the girl yelped, surprised. "What are you- hey, c'mon-"

Although I heard the uncomfortable tone in her voice, I also heard her giggle. I felt two small hands pat my back.

"Look, I love hugs just as much as the girl," she said. "But you gotta at least warn me before you pounce, bud."

I gave a nervous chuckle, slowly lowering her and removing my arms.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "It's just- well, I don't get a lot of people like you who see me."

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" she asked, one of her brows raised.

I paused, considering how to tell her. I decided to just come out with it would be best.

I walked back to pick up my staff and strode over to her, leaning it on my shoulder.

"Well," I said. "Because…well, I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

Girl's P.O.V

I stared at the boy, who apparently was Jack Frost, and he stared back at me, as though waiting for a reaction. I looked him up and down. Although I had heard about him, I had never given much thought to what he would look like. But now that I think about it, the way he looks seems just about perfect. His skin was pale and fair, and looked smooth as ice. His hair was incredibly messy and ruffled, but in a good way, and it was the exact same shade of freshly fallen snow. He had a pair of round eyes that were the most sparkling, icy color of blue I had ever seen in my life, and they glimmered with mischief and fun. He had the strong jaw line of a young man on his way to adulthood, same with his other features, which were very handsome. His cloths also seemed right. He was wearing what looked like a pair of tan skinny jeans from the 18th century that cut off at his mid calves and where slightly ripped at the ends. He had dark blue hoodie that was decorated in multiple patterns of ice. And as I looked down slightly, I saw that he didn't wear any shoes.

After taking in his appearance, I continued to stare into Jack's icy eyes. After a few moments, I shrugged.

"Is that all?" I asked.

Jack's eyes widened, his mouth fell.

"What do mean "is that all?" he asked, sounding somewhere between surprised and offended. "Usually that's the reason nobody sees me!"

"Well, I do," I said, smiling. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Jack blinked. "Problem?" he smiled. "Of course not!"

I laughed, smiling at him. He smiled back, not seeming confused or surprised at all anymore.

"But I'm curious," Jack said. "What's a girl like you doing in the middle of the forest this late at night."

"I have my reasons for being here," I said. "But I like to come and be by myself sometimes. I sing to myself, it makes me feel relaxed, at peace with the world, you know?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah, I do."

I smiled back. "So, that's my reason," I said. "But what, may I ask, is the wonderful Jack Frost doing out here in the middle of the night? Not trying to cause a late-night blizzard, I hope."

Jack chuckled. "Na, I was here visiting Jamie and his friends. We were sledding on the hill and had a killer snowball war."

"That sounds like fun," I said. "Pity I wasn't a part of it, I love a good snowball fight."

"Do you, now?"

"Yes," I replied, taking a few steps towards the side, gazing at my surroundings, secretly looking for a hiding spot.

Then, without warning, I felt something cold hit me on the side of my face and bursting on contact. White powder exploded and went into my eyes. I spluttered, wiping my eyes out. When I opened them, something blue was sparkling in front of me. I stared at it for a few moments, and it slowly faded each time I blinked my eyes. As it disappeared, I suddenly felt happy, playful, and mischievous.

Smirking, I turned back to face Jack, but he was gone.

"So, you wanna play it this way, huh?" I said, bending down and picking up a heap of snow. "Game on, my friend."

I heard a deep laugh, and I laughed as well. I started to walk through the forest, two fresh snowballs now in my hands. At the moment, everything was silent, except for the soft, cold wind that cut through the air, blowing strains of hair into my face. I held on tightly to my snowballs, nearly crushing them. My warm breath came out in large puffs in front of my face. And still, there was silence.

"Jack?" I called out. "Jack, are you there?"

Silence for a few moments, and I could hear the trees echoing my voice back to me. Jack couldn't have left, could he?

Suddenly, something large and cold hit my shoulder. I gasped as I whipped my head around. Jack was right in front of me, a wide smile on his face, a new snowball already forming in his hand.

"You gotta keep up," he said, smirking, tossing the snowball around.

"You're the one who disappeared!" I retorted.

"That's part of the game," Jack said, simply. "If you really knew that, then you wouldn't be-"

But he was cut off as a snowball suddenly hit him in the face. He brushed the snow off quickly, and stared at me with wide eyes.

"You were saying?" I said, trying to stifle the intense laughter that was building in my chest.

Jack gaped at me for a moment. Then his expression change, now into a state of mischief.

"Oh, it is so on."

"Bring it on, Snowflake!"

Jack laughed as I tossed my other snowball at him. He dodged, just barley missing his shoulder. He rose up and tossed his snowball at me. I leaped out of the way and crouched behind a thick tree. I picked up a lump of snow, laughing happily. I wiped my arm around it, throwing my snowball in Jacks' direction.

"You missed!" I heard him laugh.

I groaned, picking up more snow and quickly molding it. Slowly, I barley poked my hear around the tree. I couldn't see Jack anywhere, but I continued to stare all around.

"Psst…"

I gulped and looked up. Jack was right above me, a grin on his face. He landed on the ground, wielding his staff. As he did, a large heap of snow rose into the air.

"Jack, don't you dare-"

Laughing, Jack swung his staff forward and the snow zoomed towards me. I had no time to run before I was hit hard with the pile and knocked to the ground. I yelped as my back hit the icy ground, the thick snow now molded around my frame. I wiped my eyes out and managed to push myself up on my forearms before Jack floated down to kneel over me.

"I win. Ha!" he laughed.

I chuckled, then went silent. I realized how close he was, and when his smirk fell, I knew he did to. He could probably count all the freckles around my tiny nose.

Then, probably to break the awkward silence, Jack gave what sounded like a nervous chuckle.

"You know, I never got your name."

I smiled. "It's Melinda…"

"Melinda," Jack said, thoughtfully. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

There was a pause. Then Jack stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet. Still, silence.

"Well, it's getting pretty late," I said, looking up at the sky.

"I could take you home," said Jack. "I can get you there faster if I do."

"Oh, um…" I bit my lip for a moment. "Well, sure, I guess…"

Jack smiled at me. Then he came over and put and arm around my waist, pulling me up against him.

"What are you-"

"Shh," he said, still grinning. "Just be quiet and enjoy the ride."

"What ride?!"

But he just smiled, looked up at the sky and called, "Hey wind! Take us up!"

Within a second, a strong burst of wind came around us and instantly picked us both up. I yelped, not in a scared way, but in a surprised way, cause I had not been expecting it. My arms had wrapped around Jack's neck and held on tight so as not to fall. I heard him chuckle.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I called, laughing.

"I'm taking you home, what do you think?" he called back.

Jack continued to soar higher and higher into the air, keeping a firm grip on my waist. Finally, when he seemed miles above the ground, he stopped, and I had the nerve to look down. I could see all of Burgess from up here, the shops and houses little lights glowing bright enough to see.

"Where to?" Jack asked.

"Umm…" I looked around for a moment, then I pointed in a direction. "That way."

Jack nodded, and started to zoom down quickly. My hands held on the back of his neck, but in all honesty, I didn't really need it. The wind rushed onto my already chilled face, the breeze blowing through my hair. I blinked a few times due to the wind drying my eyes, it was actually really cold.

Soon enough, Jack was low enough for us to see the buildings all over town. We passed up bookstores, gas stations, and a few houses.

"Over there!"

I pointed over to what was clearly a decent-looking motel. It wasn't a five-star resort, but like I said, it was decent. I looked at Jack to see him stare at it.

"That's where you live?" he asked, sounding only a little confuse.

"Well, sort of," I said, shrugging. "It's only temporary, I was only staying in town for little while. Just drop me off at the front."

Jack slowly lowered himself to the ground, and I felt my feet finally meet the surface. After a moment, he removed his arm from my waist.

"Well, thanks for helping me home," I said. "Although, I could've done fine on my own."

"It was no big deal," he said, shrugging.

There was a pause, the only sound heard was the whistle of the cool breeze. Jack shifted his feet, looking at the ground. I had a hunch on what he was thinking.

"So, should I plan on seeing you again?" I asked.

Jack looked up at me, and grinned. "I sure hope so, as long as you plan on staying in Burgess for a while."

"Oh, trust me," I smiled. "If my schedule stays unchanged, I should be here for at least another month."

"Good."

Jack smiled before lifting up in the air, the wind blowing around his feet.

"Well, I'll see you around, Melinda."

"See you later, Jack," I said.

Jack waved as he rose up in the air and soared away. I waved back, watching him fly away until he was gone.

"I wonder if I should've told him," I asked myself. "Ah well, he'll probably figure it out later."

I turned back towards the tall motel. Sighing, I started up the stairs and up to my hopefully warm apartment.

* * *

**There you have it, my first chapter! Now, i haven't watched the movie in a while, but i think i got Jack's personality right so far. And what do you think of my OC Melinda? Oohhh, what should she have told Jack? And why is she only staying in Burgess for a little while? You'll just have to find out, won't you?**

**...Oh wait, you've already read the prologue, huh?**

**...Oh well. Until then, i will see you guys later!**


End file.
